I Need You Now More Than Ever
by AhsokaTano141516
Summary: Everything was different now. Nothing would ever be the same again. She was on her own now. No lightsaber, no home, and no trust in anyone. Not even herself. Ahsoka Tano was no longer a Jedi; she didn't feel like she was much of anything anymore. Lux/Ahsoka pairing. Joint story with Dr. Anthro-Tano! Cover picture belongs to Ahsoka114 on DA! It's not mine!


**Hello people of FanFiction! :D This is AhsokaTano141516 here with an all new story! But this is a very special story, because my sister (Dr. Anthro-Tano) and I are writing it together! How it works is I'm going to write a chapter, then she writes a chapter, and so on. But anyway, we're both excited to get it going, so here's the first chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1**

Everything was different now. Nothing would ever be the same again. She was on her own now. No lightsaber, no home, and no trust in anyone. Not even herself. Ahsoka Tano was no longer a Jedi; she didn't feel like she was much of anything anymore.

She couldn't stay. She just couldn't. The Jedi Code was her life, and the Jedi were her friends. They were her _family._ And they didn't believe her. Why didn't they believe her? She had devoted her life to the Jedi. What more could she have done? She stood by their beliefs; she fought for them and the Republic. The Jedi were everything to her, and when she needed them the most they had abandoned her. After all she had given them, they didn't trust her. How could she possibly trust herself?

She didn't dare to look back. She didn't want to see her old home, her old family, her old life. She knew if she looked back she would go running back to Anakin. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't. She could sense his pain, his sorrow, his grief. She had come to view him as a brother, just as he had come to view her as a sister. They were a family on their own. They had relied on each other, and now she was walking away. Leaving her brother behind. She didn't even say goodbye…

She wanted to cry. More than anything she wanted to break down and cry. To let out all of the emotions and feelings that had built up inside of her in the past few days, but she couldn't. There were so many people. She couldn't cry, not now.

She noticed the sky starting to grow darker as rain began to fall. She sighed; she didn't want to be out after dark. She didn't have a lightsaber to defend herself with now. All she had was the Force now, but she figured that wouldn't matter anymore.

She sat down on a street corner, not caring that she was getting wet. She buried her face into her hands. What was she going to do? She had no money, and she knew she wouldn't be able to find a place to stay on such short notice.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes, and she finally let them out as she began to cry. She felt broken, weak, vulnerable…she felt pathetic. She was so lost in her emotions that she barely registered the feel of someone's hand upon her shoulder.

She blinked and looked up. There was a cloaked figure before her, but she knew those green eyes anywhere, "L-Lux?"

He knelt down next to her and took off his hood, "Hey, Ahsoka."

She quickly wiped away her tears, "W-What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the senate?"

He looked down, "I-I had to see if you were alright…"

She fixed her gaze on the ground, "Why do you care? You're just like everyone else, believing I would kill innocent people…"

Lux was taken aback slightly by her words, but quickly recovered, "Ahsoka, I knew you were innocent!"

She looked up at him in surprise, "Y-You did?"

Lux nodded, "Of course! You're too kind, too selfless. You never could have done that; you never would have betrayed the Jedi. Ahsoka, I know you. And I know you would never take the lives of innocents."

Ahsoka managed a small smile, she was thankful that he knew she was innocent from the start. She couldn't hold herself back as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, "Thank you, Lux."

Lux, however, was reluctant to hug her back. _She's a Jedi…she shouldn't be doing this. _He thought.

Ahsoka felt his reluctance. She realized she had hugged him and immediately pulled back. _What…what came over me? Did I really just do that?_ She thought in disbelief. She cast her gaze away from him, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that…"

Lux felt guilty, he didn't mean to upset her. That's the last thing he wanted to do. He sighed, "No…I-I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry…"

She glanced back up at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes, "It's okay, Lux."

"Ahsoka," Lux began warily. "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be back at the temple now that your name has been cleared?"

She felt all of the emotions come rushing back to her as tears formed in her eyes, "No…I-I can't…I can't go back there…"

Lux was confused, "Why not?"

She buried her face into her hands as sobs began to rack her body, "Because I'm no longer a Jedi!"

He was in shock. _She left? She's not a Jedi anymore? _He could hardly believe it. The girl he had met just two years ago was so proud to be a Jedi, and that same girl was with him now. But now she was broken. Broken because of what had happened to her. Broken because of what the Jedi had done to her.

On impulse, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him in an attempt to sooth her. She buried her face into his chest and continued to sob. He didn't know what to say, so he just rubbed her back gently. He had never seen her cry before. She had always seemed so strong, both emotionally and physically, never showing her negative emotions to anyone. Now she was broken. She needed comfort, and that was something he could give her. Something he wanted to give her.

She cried, "What am I going to do, Lux? I have no where to go! I don't have anything anymore!"

Lux sighed, he wanted to help her. But what could he do? He couldn't just leave her here. He gently lifted her head from his chest so she was looking at him, her face tearstained, "Ahsoka, you can come and stay with me."

She shook her head and turned away as she continued to cry softly, "No, you don't have to do that…I-I'll figure something out…"

Lux shook his head and replied, "Ahsoka, please…I want to help you. You need a place to stay, why…why not stay with me?"

She bit her lip as if she was thinking about it. She finally looked up at him, "Okay…Lux, thank you…"

He smiled warmly at her, "You're welcome, Ahsoka."

They both stood up and Lux held out his hand for her to take it, "Come on, Ahsoka. Let's go home."

She blushed when he said that. Home…she had a home again…she took his hand and gave him a small smile, "Okay."

**And that was the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Review! Please! PLEASE!**


End file.
